godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Surtr
|image = Surtr.png}} Surtr is the first fire giant to be born and is the ruler of Muspelheim and the fire giants. Norse Mythology In Norse mythology, Surtr (Old Norse "black" or "the swarthy one") is a jötunn. Surtr is foretold as being a major figure during the events of Ragnarök; carrying his bright, flaming sword, he will go to battle against the Æsir, and the major god Freyr of the Vanir. Afterward, the flames that he brings forth will engulf the Earth. Biography Not much is known about Surtr and he hasn't made any direct appearance yet. However, he is described as an ancient being that is first referenced when Kratos, Atreus, and Mimir visit Muspelheim. Later, Mimir states that Surtr and the other fire giants will only appear when Ragnarök begins. Mimir notes that Surtr is destined to fall in battle against Thor and Odin, but will be able to destroy Asgard with his flames before they can kill him, and from the destruction of Asgard the world will be born anew. Surtr waiting in Muspelheim for the prophecy to sharpen and train with his sword and never sleeps. Surtr was created directly after Ymir in Muspelheim. He formed the Sun and the stars. Surtr's sword remains in Muspelheim, and calls out to Kratos and Atreus to take on the realm's trials. Successfully completing each trial rewards Kratos with materials and new gear to craft. Personality Despite not appearing in the game, Surtr is described by Mimir as dogmatic and selfless. He willingly continues upon the path prophesied for him so that the cycle of death and rebirth can continue; despite knowing this will end with his own death. He never sleeps in Muspelheim, always honing and training with his sword to be ready for his part in Ragnarök. Powers and Abilities As the ruler of Muspelheim, the first fire giant and the second being to exist, Surtr is an extraordinarily powerful being. Surtr's might is described as being so great that only his brother Ymir surpasses him (although likely very slightly and is possible that he far surpass him now due to his constant training) and during Ragnarök, he will be capable of fighting both Odin and Thor, the most powerful of the Aesir gods, at once. Although such a battle is said to result in his demise, his flames will be strong enough to raze all of Asgard in the process. *'Immortality': Unlike most Jötnar, Surtr is most likely immortal, as he has lived for countless generations within the realm of Muspelheim ever since his creation at existence. *'Superhuman Stamina': As the first and most powerful fire giant; Surtr has near-limitless superhuman stamina as he constantly trains for centuries nonstop, in order to prepare himself for Ragnarök. His stamina will allow him to stand against the full might of Asgard when Ragnarök comes. *'Superhuman Strength': Surtr most likely has astronomical levels of superhuman strength. His strength surpasses even the strongest of Giants (Starkaðr, Jörmungandr) and appears level with the most powerful of Norse Gods, such as Odin and Thor. Even upon his death, Surtr's strength will carry him to his most pivotal role in Ragnarök. *'Superhuman Durability': As he is said to have resided within Muspelheim ever since its creation, Surtr must have tremendous levels of durability. After millennia of training, his durability must be magnified immensely and allow him to stand against two of the strongest Aesir gods Odin and Thor, although he ultimately falls. *'Pyrokinesis': As the first fire giant, Surtr naturally possesses great power over the element. His existence breathed warmth into the cosmos, as he used his primordial fires to birth the stars themselves. Surtr's Jötnar Shrine depicts him forging a great blade of flame, which will eventually be used at the twilight of the gods. *'Master Combatant': Surtr is described as a true warrior and hero that is "ever honing his fiery blade" by Mimir. After many centuries of life centered around one purpose, Surtr's skills as a fighter are undoubtedly legendary. Despite losing and dying in battle, Surtr will be able to fight simultaneously with Odin and Thor, the two strongest Aesir gods and extremely skilled combatants on their own. *'Fiery Sword:' According to Mimir, Surtr forged a fiery sword which holds the power to destroy Asgard when Ragnarök approach. This Sword is stated to be one of the strongest weapons among all Realms. Shrine Story Atreus: Mimir, is there a story for the Giant with the flaming sword? '' Mimir: Surtr the Brave? Of course! We've spoken so much of Frost Giants, it's about time we instead met the most fiery Giant of all. Back when Ymir first emerged from Ginnungagap, it was Surtr who followed next. He came from Muspelheim, the fire realm, bringing heat to the young cosmos, conjuring the Sun from his primordial flame. But let's come back to that flaming sword, shall we? Surtr the Brave forged his sword of flame for one purpose alone- to burn down Asgard when Ragnarök comes at last. His destiny is to fall at the hands of Thor and Odin. But in so doing, strike the blow that leaves their realm in ash and ruin. And from that destruction, the world can be born anew. Until then, alone he waits in Muspelheim, never sleeping, ever honing his fiery blade. Brave, generous, Surtr, who know he lives but to his doom. All because he chooses to serve a grand cycle, so much bigger than himself. To truly embrace your purpose, and the patience and sacrifice it demands, is to ensure your day will come. Atreus: Do you think we'll be there? When that day comes? Mimir: I've seen enough of war between the gods. But you, little brother... who can say?'' Trivia * His Greek equivalent (in terms of abilities) is Perses, the titan of destruction. * His sword can be found in Muspelheim embedded into the ground at the center of each arena. * As a primordial figure of sorts, Surtr is one of the few beings in God of War (2018) to be directly born of Ginnungagap itself, arguably making him a younger "brother" of Ymir. *Surtr could be immortal, as he has been alive since the time of Ymir, the first giant; whereas Jötnar such as Bergelmir are believed to have died from old age. This might be possible, as he is directly part of Ragnarök and must live until his role in the prophecy is complete. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Norse Mythology Category:Norse Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Jötnar Category:Unknown Status Category:Living Characters Category:Protogenoi